


A Rock in a Hard Place

by zefurr



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pec Fucking, hot dogging, humping, technically Lio is topping wink wonk, titty pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefurr/pseuds/zefurr
Summary: Galo suggests something in the bedroom as joke but ends up turning into a regular occurrence.





	A Rock in a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Saw someone asking why this wasn't a thing on Twitter so it got my creative juices flowing enough to write.

Lio didn’t know how or when it started happening. When it did, it was like a drug and he couldn’t stop. At first he was embarrassed. Galo had suggested it as a joke once, but things escalated into a regular thing.

It definitely turned the blue-haired man on seeing Lio like that. And ever since that night, they would do it again and again.

So here Lio is, on a Friday night having come home from work. Galo splayed below him with a lustful grin. The fucker enjoys this. Lio is above him, and they’re both equally naked. Galo reaches out and grab’s Lio’s ass pulling him closer. The movement sliding Lio’s dick between Galo’s supple pecs. Lio shudders at the familiar sensation.

Ever since the first night, Galo had took to doing extra exercises in the morning and evening. He consistently worked out his chest to make his pecs bigger, stronger and firmer. He loved to tease Lio at work with them. Whether it was grabbing something from in between them, or squeezing them together. Lio might not have the gift from Promare anymore, but that doesn’t stop his face from heating up.

Lio tentatively starts gliding his dick up and down slowly. He drives his meat between the heavenly crevice that is Galo’s tits. Galo’s erection hot dogging his ass with every drag. A mutual pleasure the two cultivated in their bedroom.

Lio’s breath hitches and his dick throbs below him. The sensation is always intense.

Wet, squelching noises echo throughout the bedroom. A combination of Lio’s precum and the lube in the nightstand Galo keeps. Galo moans beneath the smaller man, equally enjoying this. The absolute wrecked expression plastered on Lio’s face, along with the burning red hue that appears on his cheeks, turns him on.

Galo reaches up and cups Lio’s face with a hand. He brushes his thumb across Lio’s chin. In response, Lio backs his ass up more onto Galo’s dick causing the man to groan loudly.

Lio picks up the pace and fucks Galo’s tits faster and faster. He twirls a finger on one of Galo’s nipples like he knows he loves. The moans and squelching noises blended together in a symphony of estacy.

Lio felt as if he was on the cusp of cumming and squinted. Galo knows that look. He craves it everytime they’re intimate. He picks up his own pace wanting to match his lover.

Galo’s hands dig into Lio’s ass as he glides his dick up and down the teasing crevice of Lio’s ass. Their combined sweat making it easy for him to glide his dick with ease.

Lio was reaching his limit as Galo caught up. With a synchronized moan, the two shot off their loads. Lio shot volley after volley between Galo’s pecs, across his neck and even some on his lower face.

Galo licked his lips tasting Lio as he shuddered. His own dick shooting ropes onto Lio’s ass crack and a bit up the man’s back.

The two basked in post coital bliss coming down from the high.

After a while, Lio made a move to climb off Galo, but the other man was having none of that.

Galo pulled Lio down in a hug not content with their love making until after they’ve cuddled. On one hand, Lio is always grossed out being sweaty and cum covered in bed, but he secretly relishes in their combined scent and the “dirty feeling”.

Lio kisses the top of Galo’s head and eventually the two nod off at some point.


End file.
